The present invention relates to a program, an information storage medium, an image generation system, and an image generation method.
An image generation system (game system) has been known which generates an image viewed from a virtual camera (given viewpoint) in an object space (virtual three-dimensional space) Such an image generation system is very popular as a system which allows experience of so-called virtual reality. For example, an image generation system which produces a fighting game (competitive action game) allows a player to enjoy the game by operating a player's character player's object) using an operation section (e.g. controller, lever, or button) and fighting against an enemy character (enemy object) operated by a computer or another player. In such an image generation system, it is desirable that the player's character be customized corresponding to the preference of the player. This strongly prompts the player to play the game.
However, a known image generation system which enables such character customization allows only part of the character model provided in advance to be customized by changing the parts of the model. Specifically, a known image generation system cannot sufficiently satisfy the user's demand due to limited variations of customization.
When allowing the player to customize the character by overlapping the parts, the method of changing the parts of the model makes it necessary to provide object data after overlapping the parts. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an enormous amount of object data when pursuing a wide range of customization. Moreover, the processing load is increased.